1992
Television & Movies *''Dinosaurs'' Season 3 begins airing on ABC, September 18 *''Dog City'' Season 1 begins airing on FOX, September 26 *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' released December 11 *''Secrets of the Muppets'' airs on Nickelodeon *''Sesame Street'' Season 24 on PBS, November 9 *''Muppet Babies'' repeats begin in syndication on Nickelodeon *Muppet Meeting Film collections "Muppet Breaking Point" and "Muppet Mayhem" Appearances * The Muppets appear in a series of five-minute comedy sketches on Good Morning America, beginning on February 18 * Elmo makes the first of several appearances on The Frugal Gourmet in March. * The Muppets perform "It Feels Like Christmas" and Kermit and Miss Piggy do a sketch with Bob Newhart in the TV special Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show on CBS. * Miss Piggy appears on Terry Wogan's Friday Night Albums *''Dinosaurs: Big Songs, October 9 *The Muppet Christmas Carol, November 10 *Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo, December 5 Storybooks *Best Friends'' *''Big Bird's Adventure'' *''Big Bird Visits Navajo Country'' *''Bounce Along with Big Bird'' *''Bye-Bye, Blankie'' *''Ernie and His Merry Monsters'' *''Flip Flap Flop'' *''Fozzie Bear, Star Helper'' *''Grover's Guide to Good Manners'' *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' *''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' *''I Want to Be a Cowboy'' *''I Want to Be a Veterinarian'' *''I'm Mad at You!'' *''It's Christmas!'' *''Kermit and the New Bicycle'' *''Kermit, Save the Swamp!'' *''Kermit's Cleanup'' *''Little Bert's Book of Numbers'' *''Little Elmo's Book of Colors'' *''Little Ernie's ABC's'' *''Little Grover's Book of Shapes'' *''New in Town'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oscar's New Neighbor'' *''Piggy for President'' *''Piggy Isn't Talking'' *''Piggy Visits the Doctor'' *''Pop Goes the Santa!'' *''Rain Forest Adventure'' *''Say Bye-Bye'' *''Say Good Night'' *''The Sesame Street Book of Poetry'' *''Show-and-Yell'' *''Something Special'' *''Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems'' *''Too Little!'' *''We're Different, We're the Same'' *''What's Fair Is Fair'' Videos *''The Big Squeak'' (UK release) *''Dinosaurs: Volume 4'' *''Dinosaurs: Volume 5'' *''Dinosaurs: Volume 6'' *''Disobedience School'' Merchandise *American Greetings cards * Big Bird's Bucket of Fun *Big Bird's Talking Bingo *Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys *''Dinosaurs Comics'' *Dinosaurs View-Master reels *Muppet Valentines (Gibson Greetings) *''MuppetZine'' is first published *Li'l Busy Pals People * Richard Hunt dies, January 7 * Ton Hasebos dies *The Jim Henson Legacy founded as a non-profit organization honoring Jim Henson as an artist Awards * Faz Fazakas, Brian Henson, Dave Housman, Peter Miller and John Stephenson, win the Academy Awards' Scientific and Engineering Award for developing the Henson Performance Control System. * Lillias White wins the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series. Music videos *"I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)" from Dinosaurs: Big Songs Behind the scenes *Steve Whitmire begins to regularly perform Beaker starting with The Muppet Christmas Carol *Starting with ''The Muppet Christmas Carol, Jerry Nelson begins to regularly perform Statler (until 2003) *Dave Goelz begins to regularly perform Waldorf starting with The Muppet Christmas Carol Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Where's the Birdie? Muppet Character Debuts * Big Mean Carl Character Exits *Uncle Wally leaves Sesame Street Category:Timelines